wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flicker (Moon)
F L I C K E R ”I want to hurt them like they hurt me” This OC belongs to Moonlight. Please don't use her without her permission. For the villains contest! I N T R O The night is deathly silent. Your heart pumps in your chest as you glance nervously around. The quiet is almost eerie; it’s so unusual to see the usually bustling city streets empty. Then, a noise from the darkness. Your heart beats faster. It’s probably just the wind- or- or- I don’t know. ''You’re suddenly aware of your breathing, how loud and heavy it seems. You step carefully down the alleyway, perking up your ears in the direction of the sound. A moment later, you hear a soft whistling and then sharp talons dig into your back. “What are you doing up at this hour, a little dragonet like you?” The voice is a low purr in your left ear. “Why should I tell you?” You squirm around to get a closer look at the dragon pinning you down, and immediately wish you hadn’t. She’s a SkyWing covered in scars and scratches, some of them still bleeding. ”Oh, that’s the wrong thing to say.” Her voice is dripping with cold malice. “Who- who are you?” “Oh, me?” Her azure eyes flash in delight. “Once, a long time ago, they called me Flicker. But you can call me the Silent Evil.” A P P E A R A N C E ''“Hello there.” Flicker is somewhat small in stature, but nevertheless intimidating. Her figure is skeletal and gaunt, with long, sharp talons, a narrow snout, and a whip-thin tail lashing furiously on the ground. Her scales, a sickly pale red, are thin and brittle, stretched tight over her bones. The color of her scales gives her a ghostly appearance, like a wicked spirit. Her wings are huge but tattered and torn. Her scales glint softly in the dim light, but they’re missing the usual shimmer of dragon scales. She has scars all over her body- slashes and gouges, some of them still bleeding. Her eyes are a haunting dark blue, like the tip of a flame, and narrowed as she sizes you up, scrutinizing for any weaknesses. Her voice is lofty and sing-songy, dripping with cold disdain. She smells faintly of smoke and blood- quite a nauseating fragrance, but Flicker doesn’t seem to care. She grins wickedly, her sharp white teeth gleaming. She’s a terrifying sight, ghostly pale and fiercely thin. Grief isn’t always visible; sometimes Flicker can keep it inside, a tangled knot at the bottom of her chest, masked behind her confident, condescending smile. But sometimes, you’ll catch a tiny glimpse. The way her breath sometimes catches, a slight gasp of agony from the pain and the loss and the agony, that makes oh wonder: what happened to her? P E R S O N A L I T Y “Do you know what happens to little dragonets who wander away?” Even as a dragonet, Flicker never seemed to have time for feelings- they made her feel uncomfortable and confused. She could never understand what dragons really meant, with all of the looks ''and whispers, and how could dragons expect her to understand what all of that meant? Flicker felt like everyone else was talking in this foreign language, and she was the only one who didn’t understand it. From a young age, Flicker decided to do away with feelings; they only confused and muddled things. What good did guilt and sympathy do? Her whole life they‘d only made her miserable. And as for mercy? As far as Flicker is concerned, mercy is uselsess. No one ever showed her any mercy, so why should she waste her time with it? Killing is in a dragon‘s nature, after all. There's no hint of the insecure, confused dragonet she used to be. Flicker is smug and condescending, dripping with cold menace. She prefers to rely on her own cunning than on brute force- and as far as cunning goes, Flicker has a lot of it. Flicker knows exactly what to say if she wants to manipulate a dragon into doing her bidding. She’s been doing this for years, and that’s clearly visible in her smooth, flawless interactions. Out of all loathesome things in the world, Flicker hates most to be underestimated. Anyone who makes the sore mistake of underestimating Flicker will never do so again- though she might appear frail and sickly, she’s clever enough to kill any dragon she wants without fail. The slow, painful deaths always come to these dimwitted dragons who have the idiocy to fight back against her- though of course, these dragons have become fewer in the recent years, as Flicker has grown somewhat of a reputation, and most dragon’s upon seeing her simply accept their fate. Flicker will get close to no one. Even her allies in her mind are simply her pawns, for the game that she controls- a game of terror and tragedy for all. H I S T O R Y ''“Say bye-bye now.” The world never was kind to these unlucky dragonets. Sometimes Flicker will look back on her hatching and wonder why she wasn’t killed. Sometimes she’ll think maybe it would have been better had they dropped her and her sister off the highest mountain peak. It would have saved her the lifetime of misery. Flicker and Fury were hatched little over two years since Queen Oriole became the SkyWing ruler. Their queen was just and fair, carrying similar ideals to Ruby, queen before her. Maybe that was why the egg was never murdered. Flicker loved her sister undoubtedly; Fury was the only dragon who understood her and accepted her fully. Maybe she wasn’t treated awfully, but Flicker was never treated as normal. She was the “special” dragonet: the one who always had to sit out from gym, or go home early because she had developed an awful hacking cough. Sometimes Flicker wondered why she couldn‘t have been the one to hatch with too much fire: why couldn’t she have been Fury? Confident and stubborn, willing to bite off anyone’s head who so much as laid a claw on Flicker. Flicker appreciated her sister trying to protect her, but she was tired of being useless. She hated more than anything feeling like a burden to Fury, and she feared being seen as too clingy or a nuisance from the one dragon who cared about her most. Their parents tried their best, but Flicker knew they didn’t really know what to do with their dragonets. Sometimes she would hear them talking in hushed voices. “I can’t do this anymore,” her father would say in a strained voice. “You have to. You have to be strong for them,” her mother would reply fiercely. Other times Flicker‘s Mother would allow Fury to go outside and fly, but Flicker would have to stay in. “I just... don’t want you getting hurt,” she would say gently. She meant well, but Flicker hated it. One day when Flicker and Fury were almost six, three SkyWing dragonets were playing around, and they found Flicker to be their next victim. They shoved her and scratched her, most small wounds, but one scratch under her right eye gouged deep enough to make a lasting scar. Her first scar, but definitely not her last. Flicker was more than relieved to see Fury coming near the dragonets. Years later, she would wish Fury had never come. Fury was enraged to find that they had been hurting her sister. She hissed at them, threatening that if they ever touched Flicker again, they would pay for it. The biggest of the three, a brutish but rather dim SkyWing called Corvid, leered at Fury and grabbed onto Flicker's shoulders. "No one tells me what to do!" Flicker squirmed, her heart racing, but he just dug his talons deeper into her thin, weak scales. Fury pushed Corvid forcefully off of Flicker. Maybe she wasn‘t thinking about what this would do to him, or maybe she was simply beyond caring. The light left his eyes before his charred body hit the ground. The other two had the good sense enough to flee. Fury‘s eyes blazed as she watched the dragonets flying away from her. Flicker shivered, a chill running down her spine. This was her faulty- if she hadn’t been so weak, so useless, she would have fought back, and Fury would never have had to come and rescue her. Flicker followed her sister’s eyes to the other two dragonets. She had an awful feeling, a tangled knot of fear in her stomach, a lump in her throat. Fury had murdered someone. She was dangerous. Flicker knew Fury’s worst fear: being seen as a monster. Flicker herself wouldn’t have minded, personally; even then, in her mind, being viewed as a weakling was much worse. Flicker wanted to wrap her wings around her sister, to tell her only friend that everything would be okay, but she couldn’t. Fury would pay the price for what she had done. Killing a firescales isn’t easy. Fury wasnt even told of her sentence before it was carried about. Neither was Flicker. Poison slipped into her evening meal one night changed everything. It was just a normal night, Flicker and Fury sitting next to each other, silent in their shared secret. Flicker didn‘t know that this was her last day with Fury. Flicker was torn apart by her sister’s death. Her parents were just carrying out orders- orders from the Queen, no less, but to Flicker, it was the worst betrayal. They has chosen loyalty to their queen over loyalty to their daughter. What could she do? She was nothing without Fury. Fury was everything to her. How would she stand up for herself? How would she live? She was just a fireless dragonet. Weak. Insignificant. What was her purpose? Why did she even exist? Flicker never truly returned to herself. The pain lasted several months. For a few moments, she would be almost calm, and then the thought of Fury would plunge into her heart and she would curl up on her ledge, crying for hours. Then one day, the pain stopped. Flicker was tired of exerting all the energy into being miserable, so she just... shut down. She wasn't happy, and she wasn't sad; she was just numb, feeling nothing. Flicker was serene. The only way to bring her sister justice was to punish those who brought out her sister’s death. That night, she snuck into her parents’ bedroom and slit their throats. Flicker found she liked the feeling of killing, her heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, the satisfaction of knowing that they had paid for what they had done to Fury- and to her. The years of treating her like she was fragile and special, not letting her go out to play. Forcing her to be different. Their murder was easy, but killing the two SkyWing dragonets who ratted Fury our would be a harder task. First she sought out Mockingbird, an unpleasant SkyWing whose favorite pastime was gossiping and making fun of younger dragonets. Flicker found her flying by herself one day and hurtled towards her, knocking her out of the sky. Disgruntled, Mockingbird landed roughly on the rocky valley below. The SkyWing had pushed Flicker around for years, and she wasn‘t used to the fireless fighting back. She gravely underestimated Flicker’s abilities, and it ended up costing her her life. It was a long battle, but Flicker emerged triumphant, bruised and bloodied but quite satisfied. She took a few days to recover before beginning her plan to find the last dragonet, a SkyWing named Spinel. She attacked him, but he was stronger and swifter than Mockingbird. Flicker had bitten off more than she could chew, and she was unable to kill him before being dragged off to the queen’s dungeons. The prison unhinged Flicker. Whatever sanity she had left after Fury's death drained away in the dust and darkness. Flicker had nothing but her own mind to keep her busy. And as days turned to weeks and soon, months, the queen in Flutter's head morphed from a flustered new ruler to a vicious monster who ordered her sister's death and was now forcing her to live in the dark confinements of her cell. This queen was terrible. She was going to pay for what she had done. It took her several years, but Flicker was finally able to manipulate a guard into releasing her. Flicker didn't leave the palace, though. She was shocked by the size and grandness of the palace. She could stay here, if she wanted, and if she was careful, she could carry out her plan unnoticed. One late night, Flicker approached the hatchery. She was a bit out of practice, but she had the element of surprise on her side. She was able to kill the guard on duty without notice. Flicker felt the same thrill she had murdering her parents and Mockingbird. She ''was the one in control. All those years of being weak, underestimated, and underappreciated- well, look at her now! Queen Oriole's egg was due to hatch in a few weeks, but Flicker wasn't going to let that happen. She killed the dragonet inside remorselessly. It was a tragedy, they said. They didn't know who had done it, but the queen swore she would find the killer. Flicker never stayed in one room too long. She barely slept, hating the feeling of being vulnerable. The palace was on high alert, and Flicker had several close scrapes, but she wasn't caught. Flicker's next target was the queen's sister. Months passed, and Oriole had become terrified and paranoid. Anyone close to the queen was a target for this mystery killer. She sent dragons to search the palace and they never returned. T R I V I A ''"I’m sorry I have to do this to you... But these things must be done... Why? Because I lied earlier. I’m not sorry. Not at all.” * Flicker is my second villain character, the first being Flutter. * Flicker thinks of herself as a ”brain over brawn” kind of dragon. * Fury was the only dragon Flicker ever considered a friend. G A L L E R Y "quote idk” Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Females Category:LGBT+